The Legend of Dusk
by HeartMadeFullmetal
Summary: Link is in Kakariko Gorge when he meets a strange girl. She doesn't give him a name, but instead gives him a cryptic message. Just who is this girl? Does she know Link somehow? Read and find out! Or it will forever be a mystery! Rated T for paranoia.
1. Twilit Mystery

Link walked through Kakariko Gorge. It'd been a long time since he'd seen a single monster anywhere, except in the Cave of Ordeals, which didn't have many worthwhile opponents anyway.

Hey, who can blame him for being a bit rusty when he can't even train?

"Watch out!" a girl screamed. Link wheeled around. A bokoblin had managed to sneak up on him.

Then, without warning, three arrows protruded from the side of its head with a _shhlnk!_, causing the monster to fall and explode in a cloud of black smoke. Link looked to his right, where the arrows came from.

"Don't. . .move." she warned. She had another arrow nocked and was aiming right at him. He took a step toward her. "Stop! I don't want to hit you!" she yelled. Link froze and she let the arrow fly. It went so close to him he heard it whistle in his ear. He heard it hit something behind him. Not bothering to find out what it was, Link sprinted over to the girl.

"Thanks. You're a good shot." he said. "There hasn't been a single monster here for a long time, so I haven't been able to practice."

"Yeah. I know. And I know the Cave of Ordeals presents no challenge whatsoever; I've gone there in search of a worthy opponent."

"Then how are you so good?"

"I practice by shooting floating leaves. It's enough of a challenge. It's good practice. You should try it." she said before walking off.

"Wait! What's your name?" Link shouted. The girl turned around and smirked.

"Think of Twilight. When?" she said, leaving our Hero of Twilight highly puzzled.

"_Think of Twilight. . ._" Link was still thinking weeks later. "_When?_" He sat on the ledge at the top of the stairs in Kakariko Graveyard, his legs dangling.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Link shouted, startling a few crows in the dead trees, making the few remaining leaves flutter to the ground.

"_I practice by shooting floating leaves_."

Link took out his bow, nocked an arrow, aimed, and fired.

Miss.

Link tried again.

Almost.

And again.

This time, he actually hit the leaf. Link sighed. He began to head to Castle Town.

"Is something troubling you?" Renado said before Link left. He turned.

"Yeah. I'm really out of practice with my fighting. I nearly got whupped by a bokoblin and something else a few weeks ago."

"What stopped them?"

"A girl. Better than me with a bow at the moment. Shot the bokoblin with three arrows at once and when she shot the other monster, the arrow went so close to my ear I heard it whistle."

"This isn't what's troubling you, is it?" _Leave it to Renado to be insightful._ Link sighed.

"No, it's not. She didn't give me her name when I asked. She gave me a cryptic message instead. It's bothering me."

"You look like a lot of weight has just been lifted off your shoulders."

"I bet I do."

"Don't let it bother you so much. Only think about it now and then. Allow time for other things as well." he said. Link smiled for the first time in two weeks.

"Thanks." he called back as he jogged off to Kakariko Gorge.

Link went to Castle Town. It was a lot busier than usual, probably because of the lack of monsters to prevent foot travel.

"Wow, mister! You look cool!" a little girl exclaimed to Link. He looked down. She was making those googly-eyes at him that little kids make when they see something interesting.

"Thanks."

"Come along, Dawn." an older girl said, pushing the little girl, Dawn, ahead of her.

"I know you." Link said to the older girl. She bent down to the younger girl.

"Why don't you go find mommy? I'll be back is a second." she whispered. Once Dawn was out of earshot, the girl slapped Link. The look on her face was pure rage.

"You don't know me. Don't delude yourself into thinking so." she threatened. She walked off without another word, a large smile on her face when she rejoined Dawn.

"Link! Didn't think I'd run into you!" a voice shouted. Link spun around.

"Rusl!" he replied. "Great to see you!" When they got to each other, they shook hands. Rusl patted Link on the back.

"Havin' girl trouble?"

"Huh?"

"Don't think I didn't see that! What'd you say?"

"The girl who slapped me? I just said 'I know you' and after that little girl, Dawn, was far enough away, she slapped me!"

"Ah, girls are very sensitive, you should know that, Link. Remember when Ilia accused you of injuring Epona?"

"Oh. Yeah. You're right. But what that girl said to me post-slap, that's what's bothering me."

"What'd she say?"

"'You don't know me. Don't delude yourself into thinkig so.'"

"I see. That does sound a little too upset for just something like that. Almost suspicious."

"She scares me."

"I can see why." Link eyed the girl's head as she disappeared onto the west street of Castle Town.

"Just who exactly are you?" Link asked himself.


	2. Twilit Resolution

**I own nothing but ideas and words. And genre-savvy characters.**

"Well, if it isn't Dusk." a boy said to Kyle. (_KY-lee_) Kyle rolled her eyes.

"Will you please stop calling me that? It's stupid." she almost snorted.

"Saw you in the square yesterday. Somethin' upset you? Aw, poor wittle fing, can't say a fing dat won't make her cwy." he said in a mock baby voice.

"Shut up, Trey." Kyle said.

"Oh, wook at her, twyin' to be all bwave!" Trey mocked.

"I'm warning you." Kyle threatened.

"What'll you do? Cwy, wittle baby?" Kyle got up.

"How about we settle this? You walk away right now, and I promise not to hurt you." Kyle said. Trey raised his eyebrows. "C'mon, it's obvious what'll happen in this sort of situation. The guy who challenged the girl always runs home crying."

"Uhhh. . .Trey...? I think we should leave her alone. For now at least." one of the other bullies said. Trey looked back at him.

"You're right. See you around, _Dusk_." He spoke the last word in a taunting manner.

"And stop calling me that, it's stupid!" Kyle screamed after them. She sat back down, sighing. "Guess I should practice those songs I was given." she mumbled. She got out her chorus folder and looked at the music she was supposed to practice. She took out the one called 'Lilium'. "_Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam et lingua eius loquetur indicium beatus vir qui suffert temptationem quoniam cum probatus fuerit acc'pient coronam vit__æ kyrie ignis divine eleison o quam sancta quam serena quam benigna quam amoena o castitat's lilium_." As Kyle sang, it seemed the wind itself had stopped. The birds stopped singing to listen to the beautiful voice that filled the air. When Kyle stopped singing, everything was silent for a moment. Then the sounds of nature filled the air.

"That's a nice song." a voice said. "Or is it your voice that makes it so beautiful? Either way, even the birds stopped to listen." Kyle saw that it was a man who was speaking to her. Her came over. "My name's Rusl. What's yours?"

"My name's Kyle." she said. "Thanks." she mumbled, blushing. She was well aware that the birds had stopped singing. "I'm in chorus."

"I figured. What's that song called?" he asked, sitting down on the bench next to her.

"It's called 'Lilium'. Do you like it?"

"It's a nice song," Rusl repeated.

"What do you want to ask me?"

"How can you tell?"

"People get a certain look in their eyes when they're trying to casually lead into a question. What is it?"

"Well, I saw you in Castle Town yesterday. So did my friend. You see, you slapped him, and-"

"What? Is he still trying to-" Kyle shouted, standing up, the music falling off her lap. Rusl picked it up.

"Calm down for a second. He just told me what had happened. He has no idea what he did or said to make you do that, and he'd like to know so he doesn't do it again. Here." he explained, holding the music out to her. Kyle sat down and took it.

"Oh. Sorry."

"What'd he do wrong?"

"I can be a bit touchy sometimes. It's just that, he said he knew me. He doesn't know me. Nobody knows me."

"That's all?" Rusl said. He got up. Kyle nodded. "See you around." she called as he walked off.

"You, too. I'll try to behave next time I see him." Kyle called. Rusl held his hand up, showing that he had heard. Kyle decided she would look at another song, since for now she pretty much had Lilium down. The next song Kyle took out was Futatsu No Kodou To Akai Tsumi. Kyle sighed. Everybody thought of her as just another pretty face. Another pretty face with a talent for singing, but a pretty face nonetheless. Kyle hated it. She was a tomboy, maybe a delinquent. She spent most of her free time practicing with her bow and arrow. Often she went into the Cave of Ordeals, hoping to find a worthy opponent. Whatever enemy she found, she defeated with ease moments after drawing her sword. But what with the sudden increase in the number of monsters in Hyrule Field, she didn't have time to practice. Often she came face-to-face with death, barely surviving. The enemies were getting harder. Recently, she'd had to fight a Darknut. But she was taking time off, intent on letting Link have a lot of practice, seeing as he'd almost gotten himself killed when they'd met in Hyrule Field. He was sure to be on his toes, though. He knew about the increase in monsters just as much as Kyle did. She sighed.

"_Akaku akaku akaku yurete yume no yume no hate e muo nando mo akira metewa oshikorosu tabi hikiba no nai kanjou ga me wo samashiteku kegare no nai sono hoho emi zankoku no hodo tooi sonzai dato wakaru yo ienei kizu kokoro mushibamu dake na no ni yami no naka ni ima mo yadoru omoi owosaekirenai akaku akaku akaku yurete yume no yume no hate e deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu dare mo dare mo shirenai himitsu ochite ochite ochite muo modorenai tsumi wo kizande mo kitto_. . ." she sang. Again, Kyle sighed. She didn't know why, but she was feeling very sad at the moment. "Link. . . I'm sorry I slapped you." she said to the wind. She wished it could carry her message to him, but she knew it wouldn't. She didn't want to be face-to-face with him. Not yet. She wasn't sure she could handle it. Little did she know about the gray wolf watching her from a distance.


	3. Twilit Suspicions

**Again, nothing but words and ideas do I own. Not so sure about genre-savvy, though.**

After school got out, Kyle decided she was going to go out to Hyrule Field. Before she headed out, though, she stopped at her room to get ready. She knew it was getting more and more dangerous to go through Hyrule Field completely unprotected.

Good thing Kyle had a chainmail shirt.

After she had put on the shirt, she put her other shirt back on and grabbed her sword in one hand and her bow and quiver of arrows in the other, and she left. She did not notice a figure cloaked in a black robe watch her closely as she left the building.

When she got out to Hyrule Field, she noticed there was a great deal more monsters than there used to be a few years ago. Kargaroks, bokoblins and bombskits were the usual enemies in this part of Hyrule Field. However, there were also darknuts, redeads, stalfos, keese, bulblins, baba serpents, and many more that shouldn't be there.

Kyle turned around just in time to roll out of the path of a charging bulbo. She took out her bow and shot one of the two bulbins on it. She shot again and knocked the other to the ground, though she had not killed it. She took out her sword as the bulbin neared.

Kyle had her doubts about how this was going to end- possible scenarios ran through her mind: having to limp home, ruining the chainmail, getting wounded- as she fought. She was a fierce girl, however – nobody took her seriously, which made her want to prove herself more. Even Trey would lose if it were a contest of how aggressive he was compared to Kyle.

She continued to pick off the unnatural monsters as they came. Eventually, she got down to battling an unusually swift, fully-armored darknut.

That was when she looked at the scene behind the darknut. A boy, a year or two older than her, was picking off monsters as well. He seemed to have more practice, though. The more he fought, the swifter he was.

He used different items with great skill- arrows, bombs, even a large iron ball on a chain. She watched in amazement as she realized that this was the boy she had slapped. The chosen hero of the goddesses. She felt a wave of guilt- the last thing she _did_ feel before she took a blow to the head and collapsed. The last thing she saw was the boy running toward her.

When Kyle woke up, her head throbbed.

"Eh, so you're awake now." a voice said. Kyle sat up. She was in Castle Town, at the doctor's. She hated being there, because the doctor could stand to be a little more caring.

Somehow, he'd found out about her being part Zora from her great-grandmother. Just because of that, he was unreasonably rude to her. As soon as the doctor turned around, Kyle stuck out her tongue as far as it would go. He walked off.

"She'll be fine, just don't let her go out there for a while. It's too dangerous." he said to someone. Kyle got up and walked to the front of the small sectioned building. The doctor was talking to the boy.

"Oh, hey." he said. "Do you feel okay?" he asked as the doctor walked to the back of the building.

"Link, right? Not confusing you with anybody?"

"Yeah, you're right. What's your name, though? You were really messing with me a while ago." Link said. Kyle smiled.

"Sorry. Call me Kyle. I was just teasing you."

"Didn't seem like it." Link said. "But I'll take your word!" he added quickly when Kyle glared at him. "So. . .what was going on? What happened in Hyrule Field?"

"I was distracted by you. You're good – I'm serious. Don't look at me like that." she said as Link looked at her skeptically. "Even _I'm_ not that good. Seriously."

"Well, you're good at singing."

"Who told you that? Was it Rusl?" Kyle asked as they walked out.

"Yeah, it was." he said. Kyle had a feeling he was lying.

"Really?" she asked.

"Fine. I had come by where you were that day and I heard you singing. I was going to talk to you, but then Rusl came."

"So that's why I felt like someone was watching me."

"I guess it is."

"Hey, Link?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever been through anything that was so complicated you can't explain it?"

"No." Link said quickly.

"I know you're lying," Kyle said in a sing-song voice. "Please tell me the truth."

"Fine, I have."

"Do I scare you?"

"Not particularly. You're just very strong and I don't want you to slap me again."

"Oh."

"So why did you ask me that?"

"Ask you what?"

"About the complicated stuff. How come?"

"Well, while I was out after I got conked on the head, I heard a voice. It wasn't your voice, it wasn't the doctor's voice, I don't know whose voice it was. But it was familiar."

"You're doing fine explaining this."

"But now it gets complicated. It was a boy, and I think I knew him. A long, long time ago, when I was still a kid. And he said stuff to me- stuff I understood at the time, but now it's just gibberish. And I can't remember what any of the stuff meant." she said as they walked into the center of Castle Town. "There he is. That's the boy." Kyle said, pointing to a boy about a few years older than her talking with a group of people near the fountain.

"How do you- " Link began, but Kyle was already running toward him.

"Hey! Hey! Over here!" Kyle yelled. The boy looked up, said something to the group, and seemed to vanish. Kyle stopped. "Where'd he go?" she asked the group. "Who was he?"

"We don't know. We were just asking him for directions to the Malo Mart we've been hearing so much about, but he didn't tell us."

"I know you're lying." Kyle said.

"We're not."

"How can you not see Malo Mart? Can't you see the giant banner that says 'Malo Mart' on it?"

"We didn't see that."

"You'd have to be blind to miss it. And you're not blind."

"Come on, Kyle. Let's go." Link said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Kyle looked up at him, then let him steer her down the south street.

"There's something suspicious about that group. I just feel it."


	4. Note

Hello, peoples. I know I haven't done anything with this story in a long while, but I just want to say: my story has not been abandoned. Okay, yeah, I lost the plan book, lost inspiration. . .but I just like Kyle too dang much to abandon her. I took a while planning this out, planning out the plot, and everything. To everybody who likes this story and wants me to update soon, thank you, I'm not usually very confident with my writing, so encouragement is good. To everybody who didn't like it so far and doesn't give a crap whether I update. . .good for you. You can think what you like, it _is_ a free country.

So, peoples, this story isn't abandoned. I'm still working on it. I just. . .haven't touched it in a while. I need to plan it out again, and several times, I've gotten reviews telling me to go a little slower with my stories. So I need to make sure that I plan this thing out. So just bear with me. I may end up with loads and loads of fillers. So just bear with me.


	5. IMPORTANT NOTE

**A/N: Hello, everyone. To all of you who have been waiting a long time for an update, I'm sorry, but there's no telling when I'll actually get back to this story. I know you'll hate me for this, but there's a big chance I won't get back to it at all. If anybody wants to continue it, let me know first. There are some vital things that I haven't mentioned yet, so please, if you want to continue it, let me know and I'll tell you those things. I'm sorry, everybody, but I don't think this story will be updated anytime soon. I haven't forgotten about it, but I can't seem to continue it at all. And to all of you who do bother to even read this, thank you so much for reading my story. And to those of you who are cursing me for giving this message, I thank you even more.**


End file.
